AbbeyCraft Walkthrough
This page seeks to provide a walkthrough for players of Redwall AbbeyCraft: The Corsair's Last Treasure. Be forewarned, important plot points and game spoilers will be prevalent! *Welcome # Open the treasure chest, add all items to the inventory. # Press the button in the middle of the wall. # Walk down the stairs. Open the treasure chest to the left, retrieve all items. Redwall Acceptance Letter # Continue walking down the stairs to Mossflower Woods. # Along the path, bash the tall grass to retrieve seeds. # Along the path, bash the red mushrooms to retrieve mushrooms. # Follow the path until you come to a stream. Select the water bottles, and use them with it to fill them up. # Follow the path until you reach Redwall Abbey. # At the gates of Redwall, insert your Abbey Quest Key into the first treasure chest. # A new treasure chest will appear to the left. Retrieve the contents. Welcome to Redwall # Upon entering the gates, take the left path up to the Abbey. # Enter Great Hall and keep to your left. The first treasure chest in the wider area will contain a fishing rod. # Walk directly across Great Hall from your current position to Cavern Hole. Throughout the room, open the treasure chests to retrieve bottles. You will find a total of 30. # Enter the doorway at the opposite end of the room to enter The Kitchen. Keep left. # Walk to the right end of the kitchen. Walk up the stairs, and outside to your right. # Enter the garden. Retrieve 12 carrots. (12 carrots can also be found in the Kitchen) # Follow the path outside to your right to the Pond. Catch three fish. # Walk back to the Abbey, and up the stairs to the Dormitories. # Enter the room with the yellow flower outside of it. # To your immediate right, you'll spot a chest. Insert the 30 bottles, 12 carrots, and three fish. # Retrieve the emeralds and the recipe book that have now appeared in the chest. # Sleep in the bed if it's night. Recipe Book #Outside of your room, turn right. Then, turn left down the hall with the red rose in front of the ladder. #Turn right down the hall when you see the red rose. #Walk down the stairs one flight, and hang an immediate left #Follow the hall to the Infirmary. Open the 'Day 1 Tasks' chest and retrieve the book. My First Potion #Walk into the brewing area to your right. Look up, and retrieve 'Blaze Powder' from one of the chests to the left. #Select a brewing stand, and add Blaze Powder to it. After the potions are made, take the Strength Potions #Walk back through the Abbey, through the Dormitories and outside to the Pond. #Walk towards the outer wall stairs, and climb up to the top of the wall. Head left across the wall. #Once at the wall's corner, ascend up to the Tower. Locate Malik's Chest, open it, and retrieve the contents. This Ain't Ninian's! #Exit Redwall Abbey, head left and follow the path until you arrive at St. Ninian's. #Hang a right into the graveyard #Descend into the crypt marked with the yellow plant. Open the chest, retrieve the contents. Spelunking #Follow the path to the bridge. #Once you reach the bridge, abandon the path and head left (east) following the river. #Once you spot the waterfall, swim across the lake and locate the two torches. #Climb down the rocks to the base of the torches, and enter the waterfall beneath them. #Traverse the mole mine, following the yellow flowers. Open the chest, and acquire gold nuggets, the St. Ninian's Travel Key, and the note. Mole Note #Journey back to St. Ninian's. Use the St. Ninian's Travel Key in the wagon hopper to immediately be transported back to Redwall Abbey. #Head back to the Infirmary, and retrieve the note from the 'Diplomatic Mission' chest. Stoat Stew #Venture to the kitchen, and acquire red mushrooms, brown mushrooms, and a bowl. #Access your Inventory menu. In the crafting boxes, place the different mushrooms and the bowl. A Mushroom Stew will appear next to the arrow. Add it to your inventory. #Exit Redwall Abbey, and follow the dry riverbed west. #You'll come across a brick-styled building with windows. Enter, turn left and follow the stairs into the bedroom. Open the chest and retrieve the note. Valo's Letter #Exit Valo Scrimpaw's dwelling. #Head right (west) to a pond surrounded by sugar cane stalks. #Acquire a sugar cane stalk, and enter the inventory screen. Place the stalk in a Crafting box. #Add the newly crafted sugar to your inventory. #Return to Valo's bedroom. #Select the brewing stand, and add one of the previously filled water bottles. #Add Nether Wart from your inventory to the water, then add the sugar after this process. #Retrieve the Swiftness potion from the brewing stand. #Exit Valo's residence, and head north. Drink the Swiftness potion to move quicker. #When you have located a small grouping of trees with flowers in the middle, look for a wooden platform. #Open the chest on the platform, and acquire the contents. Picnic Riddles #Head due east. When you reach the path, continue east. #Walk through Mossflower Woods until you locate the Standing Stones Coords: X:2074 Y:85 Z:1182 #Look for two stones with ivy hanging over them. In between them, you'll observe a gray block in the ground. #Wait until the sun sets. The block will open a passage underground. Follow it down. #After descending, you'll find yourself in a small pool. Take the passage right. #Traverse the underground cavern. You'll locate a chest. Open it and retrieve the contents. Deadeye's Log #Travel to Scratch's Hollow utilizing the map. (The giant 'X') Coords: X:2321 Y:48 Z:944 #Upon entering the cave, head left, and fall down into a pit of water. #Select Deadeye's sword, and ensure that it is equipped. You are about to enter an extremely dangerous area. #Upon spotting a yellow flower, drink a Strength Potion from your Inventory. #Enter the room marked by the yellow flower. If a spider comes at you, strike it, and ensure that you retrieve its eyes. Do not wait around too long in this area, keep to the right and look for another yellow flower to guide your way out. #Locate the chest, retrieve its contents. A Wee Secret #Travel east from Scratch's Hollow to the river. #Use your boat with the river, and navigate the waterway until you reach a dock. If for some reason your boat becomes damaged or lost, you can follow the shoreline to this destination. #Disembark your craft, and follow the path until you reach Gingivere's Farm. #Locate the chest inside the farmhouse, retrieve the contents. Dear Mr. Mole #Select the Crafting Table in the farmhouse kitchen. In the center block, place a carrot. Surround this carrot with gold nuggets to make a golden carrot. #Select the Brewing Stand in the farmhouse kitchen. Place filled water bottles on it to to create Awkward Potion. Add the golden carrot to create Cat's Eye Cordial Night Vision potion. #Travel back upriver in the direction that you came until you reach the bend. Watch for a sandy path marked by a yellow flower. Follow it. #At the 'Entrance to Underground River to Abbey' sign, descend. #Drink a Cat's Eye Cordial to light up the underground cavern, and follow the river. Underwater swimming will eventually be necessary. To The Voles #Upon returning to Redwall's Infirmary, select the 'When you return from Gingivere's Farm' chest. Further Instruction #Exit the Infirmary, and head back up the stairwell to the red flower-marked ladder. Turn right, and follow the hallway all the way down until you reach the paintings, and continue around the corner. #Stand at the yellow flower, facing the wall opposite the skull painting. At midnight, the wall will open to a hidden storeroom. #Enter the storeroom. Beneath the table at the far end you'll locate a chest. Open it, retrieve the contents. On Fire #To exit the storeroom, walk back to the entrance, and look up. You'll spot a switch high above the door. Press it to open the passage, and move quickly. #Go to the Infirmary. Use the Magma Cream with the Awkward Potion to brew Fire Resistance Potion. #Journey to St. Ninian's. Cross the bridge over the river, and travel west until you reach Deadeye's Lair as marked on the map. #Insert Lapus Lazuli into the hopper to unlock the door. #Upon entering the lair, head left into the bedroom. Open the chest, retrieve its contents. Another chest is hidden behind a spiderweb on the opposite wall. Open it, retrieve the contents. #Go back into the hallway, enter the room on the right, open the chest and retrieve the contents. #In the hallway once again, drink a Fire Resistance Potion. Walk up the fiery path to the chest. Retrieve the contents. Redemption Song #Drink a Fire Resistance Potion and descend the fiery stairwell. #Exit Deadeye's Lair, and using the Pirate's Map follow the river until you spot an 'X' comprised of sugar canes. #Open the hatch in the center, and descend. #Drink a Night Vision potion, and navigate the underground maze until you find two chests. #Retrieve a bow from the left chest. Be wary of the right chest, as opening from the wrong angle it will cause an arrow to fire right at you. #Fire an arrow at the middle block across the wall, until a large section of flooring rises up. #Navigate back to the start of the maze, where you originally descended. Walk to the chest, open it and retrieve the contents. x Marks the Spot #Exit Deadeye's Hideout. #Use a boat in the river, and journey north, until you spot a dock on your right marked by yellow flowers. #Follow the path east, until you reach a village. #Continue along the path until you notice signs warning of a Quarantine Area. #The path will lead to an Infirmary. Enter it, observe the chest and retrieve the contents. Patient Zero #Access the Brewing Stand, and utilize the Flowers of Icetor petal with it to brew Regeneration Potion. #Open your Inventory. In the Crafting box, add a brown mushroom, a spider eye, and sugar to craft a Fermented Spider Eye. #Add the Fermented Spider Eye to the Brewing Stand to create a Potion of Weakness. #Add Gunpowder to the Brewing Stand to create a Splash Potion of Weakness. Retrieve the potions. #At the other end of the Infirmary, you'll spot a secure room, with an open window. Inside this room is a sick patient. DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON TO OPEN THIS ROOM. #Walk to the room's open window, and throw the splash potion at the sick patient. #After the potion has taken effect, feed the patient a golden apple. #Sit back and wait a few minutes. The patient will eventually become healthy. #Push the button to open the door, and enter the room. Turn around and face the door. #Look up, open the chest and retrieve the contents. *'You have just completed the game!' #Place the button to the left of the closed door. Push it to open the door and exit the room. Scoring *Diamonds are worth 100 points *Emeralds are worth 10 points *1680 - Finished Main quest, Redwall Resident *3160 - Found All Secrets, but avoided parkour - Redwall Adventurer *4000 - All Secrets Found, Parkour Completed, Redwall Master Category:Video games Category:AbbeyCraft